


Hit Me Like A Vision

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit runs to his daughter's elementary school when he gets a call that she was injured on the playground. There, he meets the school's nurse, Marta Cabrera.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Hit Me Like A Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is all maplesyrup's fault, as it was her idea and then I couldn't stop until I'd written it. I will be continuing this as a series of one shots, and have ideas, but if anyone has any prompts, I'll certainly take those too. :D
> 
> Title comes from Colbie Caillat's Brighter Than The Sun.

Benoit shut the door on his car a little harder than necessary as he walked at a brisk pace down to the elementary school. He had gotten a call that his eight year old daughter, Charlotte, had been injured on the playground during recess. He had been assured that the injury was minor, but he had gotten off the phone and immediately headed for the school. It had helped that he was in between cases, so he had nothing pressing going on, but he knew he would have done the same even if he had been at a crime scene.

These kinds of calls always made his heart race, even knowing she was okay. He burst into the front office, his breath coming quickly. “I’m here for my daughter, Charlotte Blanc. I was told she was injured?”

“She’s fine,” a soft, accented voice came from his right.

“Daddy!”

Benoit crouched down to catch Charlotte in his arms, completely ignoring the woman who had spoken. “How are you, sweetheart?” he asked, pulling back to get a good look at her.

“I’m fine, daddy, just a scrape, although there was a lot of blood,” she said, lifting up her leg to show him her bandaged knee. “Nurse Cabrera helped me get all better.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. He felt his pounding heart slow now that she was in his arms.

He stood up, wanting to thank the nurse. He opened his mouth to speak, but as his eyes raised and he took her in, he could only stare at her for a moment. She was beautiful, her face sweet and open, her hair pulled back in a half ponytail, her clothes practical, with bright, kid friendly colors.

He had seen beautiful women before, met them often on his cases, usually dressed much more provocatively, but there was something about this woman that gave him pause. He forced his mouth shut as he fell back on his training of controlling his reactions. “Thank you so much, Ms. Cabrera, I’m glad to hear she was in good hands,” he said, reaching his hand out to shake.

She shook his hand, a polite smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Blanc. And Charlotte is just delightful, we had a good afternoon together, didn’t we?”

Charlotte nodded. “She put the bubble stuff on my scrape, just like you.”

Benoit smiled. He’d always used the way the hydrogen peroxide bubbled on cuts to distract her from her pain. It usually caused her tears to turn to giggles.

“Well, she sounds like a good nurse,” he said, turning to Ms. Cabrera with a smile.

“She’s really great, daddy,” Charlotte said, as Ms. Cabrera looked on with a slight blush. “But I need to get back to class. You didn’t have to come see me.”

“You’re right,” he said, his tone self deprecating. “I maybe overreacted a little,” he said, running his hand over her hair. “But I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I’m fine, but I don’t want to be late to class, we’re doing an art project today,” she said, very seriously.

“Well, you wouldn’t want to miss the art project. I’ll see you after school, okay?”

She nodded and with a wave to Ms. Cabrera, turned and walked out of the office.

“She’s a great kid,” Ms. Cabrera said, as they watched Charlotte walk down the hall.

“Thank you, I think so,” he said, with a shake of his head, starting to feel a little embarrassed at his reaction. “She’s right, I didn’t have to come down here. I got the call she was hurt and panicked a little.”

“That’s understandable, you love your daughter and want her to be safe,” she said in a way that made him feel a little less foolish.

“That I do,” he said, dropping his gaze, not wanting to stare. He took in a breath and looked back up. “Thank you again, Ms. Cabrera. I appreciate your helping Charlotte.”

“It was my pleasure,” she said with a smile before heading back to her office.

Benoit forced himself to not watch her go and walked back to his car.

* * *

“You’re happy tonight, Marta,” her mother said later that evening.

Marta shrugged, but didn’t try to fight her smile. “It’s been a good day.”

“Is it a guy?” Alice asked, her mouth stretched wide in a grin.

Marta rolled her eyes. “I’ve been at an elementary school all day, where am I going to meet guys?”

Alice shrugged. “I don’t know, a teacher, a single dad, online?”

One of the office admins, Fran, had pulled her aside after Mr. Blanc had left to let her know he was single. As if she would go after one of her student’s parents. Even if he was charming and handsome, his voice low, his Southern drawl smooth like melted honey.

“You have met someone!” Alice said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “Was it a parent? You already know all the teachers and you wouldn’t let me make you that dating profile last month.”

Marta let out a sigh. “A student’s dad did come in after she scraped her knee on the playground, but we just talked about his daughter. That’s all,” she said, shooting Alice a disapproving look.

“Was he hot?” she asked before taking a bite of her chicken.

Marta said nothing, but could feel her cheeks heating up. She had found him very attractive. Taller than her, but not too tall, glasses that framed the bluest eyes she’d ever seen, and just a hint of stubble. Yes, he was hot.

Alice let out a crow of triumph. “He is! I can’t believe you met someone and didn’t tell us.”

Marta shook her head. “Nothing happened. Nothing’s going to happen. I probably won’t see him again.”

“But you want to.”

“Alice, leave your sister alone,” their mother said. She had been just watching the exchange, but usually stepped in when she thought Alice was taking something too far.

Marta let out another sigh. “He was a nice guy, but it’s not going to go anywhere.”

Alice said nothing, but gave her a sidelong look.

Even as she said that nothing was going to happen, she wanted to see him again. It had been nice to talk to him, however briefly. Even with his overreaction to a scraped knee, their paths probably wouldn’t cross again and she felt disappointment settle heavy in her stomach at that thought. With a shake of her head, she pushed aside. It had been one very short conversation with a cute guy, she didn’t need to make it into something it wasn’t.


End file.
